


Two Hours Spent Cuddling

by Skeeter_110



Series: Twelve Days of Christmas [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Peter Parker, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, Ironfamily, James "Rhodey" Rhodes Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Peter Parker Calls James "Rhodey" Rhodes "Papa", Peter Parker Calls Tony Stark "Dad", Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27818698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeeter_110/pseuds/Skeeter_110
Summary: A giant snowstorm takes out the power in the tower. While waiting for the backup generator to come up, the Stark-Rhodes family finds a way to stay warm.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Twelve Days of Christmas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034724
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	Two Hours Spent Cuddling

**Author's Note:**

> Lets just pretend for a minute - for the sake of the fic - that the tower isn't being powered by the arc reactor and that it's possible for the power to go out.

"Wow, it's really coming down out there." Rhodey comments as he walks back into the living room from the kitchen, handing Tony a mug of coffee before sitting down on the couch next to the man with his own mug.

"Yeah, we're supposed to get three feet tonight. The wind sounds crazy." Tony replies, instantly snuggling into Rhodey's side and taking a swig of his coffee. The wind was so crazy that Tony was sure the tower would be rattling from it if the tower weren't so structurally sound. 

"How early do you think Peter will wake us up tomorrow to play in the snow?" Rhodey asks making Tony playfully groan in return.

"Painfully early." Tony responds, the lights flickering directly after. "Uh-oh."

"Yeah, that can't be good." Rhodey absently comments right before the power went out completely. 

"Daddy! Papa!" Peter's voice cries from down the hall, both men not even having the chance to get off of the couch and run to the toddler's room before said toddler was dashing into the room.

"Hey, Petey, it's okay." Rhodey tries to soothe as he pulls the small boy into his arms, making sure to turn the flashlight on his phone on so they could still somewhat see.

"Why did the lights go out?" Peter whines, wiping at the few tears that gathered in his eyes.

"It was probably because of the wind, Buddy. Sometimes when the wind is too crazy it can make the lights go out." Tony explains, pushing some of the hair out of Peter's eyes.

"Can you make them come back on? It's too dark now." Peter quietly asks, slowly shrinking in on himself. 

"Of course. Daddy will go down right now and check the power generator so we can have the lights on again." Rhodey says, smirking at the glare Tony gave him in return.

"Oh sure, yeah, volunteer me." Tony half-heartedly grumbles, planting a kiss on both Peter and Rhodey's forehead as he stood up. "I'll have them back on in a jiffy. I promise." Tony says before heading out.

"Papa, it's still dark." Peter whines, his bottom lip jutting out. Rhodey just sadly cooed, brushing some of the curls out of his face before an idea popped into his head.

"How about we make a fire in the fire place while we wait for Daddy to fix the real lights?" Rhodey asks, Peter instantly nodding while wiping the tears away from his eyes. 

Rhodey quickly planted a kiss on the side of Peter's head before setting him down on the ground and making his way over to the fireplace. Rhodey couldn't help but feel thankful that they occasionally used the fire place so they had the stuff needed to start a fire right now. 

Rhodey made sure to work quick, sensing Peter's uneasiness with being left in the dark for as long as they were. As soon as the fire began to grow into large flames, Peter looked around the living room, his shoulder relaxing when he saw that they were no longer submerged in blackness. 

Rhodey couldn't help but smile down at his son, glad that he was able to make the situation bearable; he wouldn't know what would happen if the fire wasn't enough to calm Peter down until the generator kicked in. 

"Hey, Petey, what do you say to building a fort out here and roasting s'mores?" Rhodey blurts out as soon as the idea crosses his mind. The boy instantly agreed, both of them splitting up afterwards so Rhodey could get the ingredients for the s'mores and Peter could get all of the blankets.

"Papa! I got all the blankets!" Peter calls out, Rhodey quickly walking out of the kitchen and back into the living room.

"Great job, Petey-Pie! Now, here, let me set up all the blankets so we can be comfy-cozy and then we'll get our marshmallows going." Rhodey says.

The next fifteen minutes were spent laying out all the blankets in front of the fireplace, making sure they were comfortable enough to lay on for the night - Rhodey already knew it was futile to get Peter to sleep in his bed instead of out in the living room tonight - and roasting marshmallows over the fire.

Despite having eaten two whole s’mores by himself, Peter snuggled up to Rhodey’s side, his eyes drooping as he cuddled with his Papa.

Rhodey just smiled down at the little boy in his arms, quietly humming a tune while rocking back and forth and drawing a line on Peter’s nose with a feather light touch.

It didn’t take too long for Peter to fall asleep in his arms, and it didn’t take much longer after that for the lights to turn back on.

”Turn them off, JARVIS.” Rhodey whispers, not wanting to disturb the tranquility of it all.

Shortly after, the elevator could be heard stopping at their floor, Tony walking out one the doors open.

”Wha-“ Tony begins to ask, clearly confused on why the lights were still off.

"Shh." Rhodey hushes, signaling to the sleeping toddler in his arms. "What took you so long?" Rhodey asks, unsure of why a simple ten minute job took almost an hour.

"There were about fifty-and-a-half disasters caused by the short power outage that apparently only I could take care of." Tony explains, plopping down next to Rhodey on the blanket. Rhodey quickly wrapped his spare arm around Tony, revealing in the feeling of having both of his boys in his arms at the same time.

"Will it make you feel better if you knew I made you a s'more just the way you liked it?" Rhodey asks, smiling wide when he saw the clear excitement in his husband's eyes. 

"We should probably put him to bed." Tony says around a big bite of the gooey treat.

"Yeah, in a bit. Let's just enjoy this for a bit longer." Rhodey whispers, pulling Tony closer to him. 

And if they stayed there for another hour before even bothering to get up, well, no one had to know.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is skeeter_110 by the way if you wanted to drop a visit haha


End file.
